Virtual Vivid Lively (A.K.A. LivVirtual)
Hello. Creativescarlet16 is a forumer who is most known for nothing and has been posting on the W.O.F.M.B. since 2016. She has several names at her disposal because she does not want to flame any newbies if they decide to use a name that she already has. There is a lesser chance of someone taking all four names that a person might have, and if someone does ''take all four names that a person might have, then it will be quite obvious that said someone is stealing all four names and thus committing identity theft. Forum Appearance On the W.O.F.M.B., she appears as a figure wearing a cloak and a veil. The cloak is han purple, hooded, and embroidered with eastern-styled dragons, green vines, and royal purple, five-petaled flowers with golden centers. The veil is made of a gauzy, purple fabric that conceals all distinguishable facial features. This whole appearance was created solely for the purpose of concealing my identity because I am a paranoid sort of forumer. Original Characters She has several W.O.F. type dragon o.c.'s. '''Kapok and Cacoa' Kapok and Cocoa are Rainwing mates. Cocoa is a petite female Rainwing with a slender but sturdy build. She prefers to color her scales in dark browns so that she might be distinguishable from her bright surroundings and friends. She maintains a pleasant, considerate attitude, but inside, she is hiding dark, bitter secrets. She died from causes that Kapok is not willing to share. Kapok is a large male Rainwing with long limbs. He looks intimidating and tough, but he is actually a kind and helpful dragon. Kapok is also quite disorganized despite being observant and alert. Cocoa's death shattered him, but he tries to act normally for his dragonets. Caracara, Caiman, Capybara These are the dragonets of Kapok and Cocoa. Caiman is male while Caracara and Capybara are female. Caiman, unlike the stereotypical Rainwing, is brave, fierce, clever, and sharp. He is independent, uncontrollable, and cynical. Like his father, Caiman can seem rather intimidating, but he is kind to family and friends. Actually, he doesn't usually trust other dragons. So if you become his friend, that is truly amazing. Caracara is independent, cunning, and has a sly attitude. She is rather prone to causing a performance over trivial, unimportant things and can be unnecessarily selfish. However, she has a serious personality and is actually quite manipulative. Capybara is trustworthy, intelligent, kind, helpful, and gentle. She is friendly with dragons that she knows and shy towards strangers. Capybara is the mellowest and the warmest of her siblings. She looks the most like her mother and typically colors her scales brown so that she can be distinguishable from her surroundings. Ruddy Ruddy is a good-natured and friendly Skywing, traits that he shares with his cousin Rose, but unlike Rose, he can be very dishonest and convincing. So after Rose was driven away, he was able to find a hiding place for her and visit every once in a while to bring food and other items without raising suspicion, since all anyone else ever saw was just another mindless soldier of Queen Scarlet's army. Rose Rose is a Skywing and the mother to two dragonets. She has a slim, delicate figure and rosy-colored scales. Rose is shy, sweet, and benevolent towards other dragons. However, these traits of hers made other Skywings consider her a weakling and a coward. She was shunned by her own family and never had friends. Amaranth, Poppy, ''' Amaranth and Poppy are sisters and the dragonets of Rose. They, like their mother, were originally shunned by their tribe during Queen Scarlet's reign. However, this attitude has begun to change now that Ruby is queen. Amaranth has a petite build while Poppy is taller and has a more robust build. They never knew their father because of the Skywing breeding program that was created by Queen Scarlet. '''Rufous, Russet Rufous is all Skywing, Russet is not. However, the pair are as close as brothers and know each other well. Rufous and Russet never knew their parents, but they eventually discover that they have the same father and are indeed brothers. (Russet's mother was a Mudwing who died in battle). The two are close friends with Amaranth and Poppy. Rufous and Russet respect Rose and regard her as their only positive adult influence. Valley Valley is a Rainwing and a Sandwing hybrid. She has the venomous barbed tail of a Sandwing, the ability to shoot venom from her fangs, and the ability to camouflage. She was abandoned in a valley near the Rainforest while she was still an egg, but through observing the Rainwing tribe, she was able to learn how to hunt and fly. She now travels alone and visits the territories of different tribes. (The tribe dragons aren't usually aware of her presence among them because she camouflages herself when visiting). Cyclone Cyclone is a Sandwing and Icewing hybrid. He can breathe fire, has frostbreath, has a poisonous barbed tail, and can withstand subzero temperatures. The constant fight within him between his fire and his frostbreath results in him suffering from random bouts of unconsciousness. Cyclone is quite surly and unpleasant, but he hates confrontation. He believes he is worthless and incompetent, but there are a select few dragons that would gladly lay down their lives for him, and vice-versa. Grey Grey is a Skywing, Seawing, and Sandwing hybrid who has the unusual ability to breathe water instead of fire. He has a lean, low-slung build, bluish-grey scales, and grey eyes. He always has a slightly silly look on his face, as if he takes everything in life as a joke, which he actually does. He is a very relaxed, flippant sort of character who can be thoughtful and gregarious when called for. Grey is a true ambivert. The Nameless Dragon The nameless dragon is a hybrid of all of the tribes. Unfortunately, he has inherited none of the powers that any of the non-hybrid dragons might posses and is virtually defenseless. His teeth, claws, tail, and wings are also very pathetic and weak. The nameless dragon looks mostly like an incredibly stunted Mudwing. He has no frills or spikes, muddy-colored scales and eyes, and small wings. He is basically perceived as useless by the tribe-dragons, and he lives in constant terror. The first typed role-play that she joined was on the W.O.F.M.B. This was the Half-Human Half-Animal r.p. that was made by Luna, another forumer. That role-play spawned a whole set of o.c.'s. Jackson Jackson is a jackal and human hybrid who is around fourteen to sixteen years old. He volunteered to be a subject of the experiment so that the scientists would spare his siblings. Since the actual transformation, he can only remember the faces of his family members and nothing else of his past life. The transformation has also changed his physical appearance, although he has kept his nutmeg brown complexion, his straight dark hair, and his sharp features. His narrowed eyes are now onyx black in color and ringed with gold. His pupils are animal-like and can dilate, his ears are slightly pointed and more mobile than a typical person's ears, and he has a tail. Or rather, he had a tail, because he chopped it off with a bone saw. He is serious, disciplined, intelligent, and responsible. When Jackson is stressed, he becomes rigid and a little sardonic. He considers Miranda and Mouse to be his sisters, although he also has five brothers and four sisters who are actually related to him. Miranda Miranda is a cheetah and human hybrid who is around 12-13 years old. She is a little......crazy. Her parents willingly gave her to the government for experimentation purposes when she was a toddler. This was due to her mother being a perfectionist and a celebrity who did not want to have a "flawed" child. The transformation, while successful, permanently damaged Miranda's emotional and mental state. (Which, let's admit it, weren't in the best condition before the experiment, either). After the experiment was completed, the scientists decided to place Miranda in a controlled outdoor environment where they could observe her behavior from a distance. This has caused her to become self-sufficient but unaware of what is considered to be socially acceptable. Her appearance has changed from her time outside, as well. Her skin has become rough and tanned, and her hair has been bleached by the sun so that it is now gold in color. Scissors were not available to her, so she usually wears her long hair pulled up into a sleek ponytail. She has a flat black nose, a cheetah tail, black spots around her shoulders, teardrop markings around her eyes that all cheetahs have, a noticeable lack of eyelashes due to her shedding, and wide, golden eyes. Mouse Mouse is a mouse and human hybrid who is around 9-11 years old. She was kidnapped by the government scientists almost directly after her birth in the hospital and has no recollection of her past. She is shy, meek, timid, and humble. She is also patient, helpful, intelligent, kind, and willing to do what's right. After being transformed into a hybrid, the scientists decided to test her intellectual ability, so she was mostly kept in a locked, closet-like space that had no windows or any furniture. Due to being indoors and being given as little food as possible for most of her 9-11 years of life, Mouse is very skinny and has a sickly pale olive complexion. She has a delicate, fragile build and is very small because of her hybrid animal, with furry, mouse-like ears located higher up on her head than is normal of where human ears are typically placed. Mouse also has large, round gray eyes and thick coils of brown hair. = RANDOMNESS YOU MAY OR MAY NOT WANT TO KNOW = Despite her dislike towards waffles, she often refers to W.O.F. forumers as W.O.F.fles and hands out internet waffles is she thinks that she has offended someone. I'msorrybutIpreferpancakes. She has several titles that she has created for herself, but since you have a limited amount of space in a siggy, she has yet to type those titles into it. The titles are "The Forum Wanderer" and "The Forum Wallflower." LivVirtual is her Deviant Art username. She also posts on the S.A.M.B. and T39CMB. If the I.R.M.B. were still an active message board, then she would have posted there, too. Category:SAMB Category:Forumers Category:Females Category:"Old Forumer"